May I Have This Dance?
by disneythings
Summary: When Lindy's date to prom cheats on her, Logan found her crying outside - and found out a way to cheer her up. REPOST. Logan/Lindy siblings oneshot bc I haven't done one in a while. Author of The Storm Didn't Matter Anymore.


_Inspiration: Ah, prom. I haven't had one of those, and here in my country we don't really do them, but fanfic taught me a lot about that 4-letter-word that always makes my stomach bubbles in excitement, and gush. We can make a lot of stories here about prom – it's like the chances is endless. So here it is. _

_A/N: I've been wanting to publish this since forever, and I always thought that a brother cheering his sister at prom is a good idea. So this story was born, and I've just got time to publish it (yaayy!). I know some of you are still on Jogan planet right now - don't worry, I ship them too - this is just siblings oneshot remember? - but I really hope you would like this, since my The Storm Didn't Matter Anymore is kinda a big hit. _

_Disclaimer: Doesn't own anything but the plot – and beware for some romances between Lindy and Logan, even though this is a siblings hurt comfort story._

* * *

Lindy hated prom.

She didn't except she's going to sit alone crying outside during prom. That wasn't how her prom night supposed to be.

She had been looking for this night since forever – ever since third grade, and she had always imagine that she's going to be a princess to a prince that special night, wearing the most beautiful gown, sawying with a prince along to the music – not ending up heartbroken because her prince just cheated on you with another princess. No, of course not.

She can hear the slow music playing inside, and she can hear the happy joyful laugh from Jasmine, who was dancing with her own crush. Nobody saw her creeped out of the hall to weep. Not even her friends. She didn't want to spoil their own magical night just because of her.

She crouched down on the corner, bringing her knees up to her chest, sniffling and choking back tears. She didn't dare to look at herself – she knew she looked horrible right now. Her make-up ruined because of the tears. Her hair that was out of place because she stressed out. She probably looked like an evil queen rather than a princess tonight.

She let out a sob out of her mouth. Tears were staining her mascara. She hated prom. Why did she agree to prom anyway?

"Lindy?"

Lindy held another sob inside, turning her head very slowly to look. It was her brother, looking for her, his eyes full of concern and worries. He had rented a black tux to impress his date, but he had wore his shirt underneath and his own jeans. "Logan?"

Logan rushed forward to her, going on his knees to look at her in the eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"No," she replied bitterly. "Do I look okay?"

"What happened? Where's your date?" his voice faltered.

"He cheated on me with his other date," she stated tonelessly. "He was cheating on me with some other girl prettier than me. I bet I look like a huge fool right now." She laughed sadly, choking back another sob.

Loan sighed and sat down next to her, his side pressed up to hers, effectively bringing warmness and comfort into her own body. "No," he turned his head and tilted her chin up with his hand. She smiled sadly, "you're beautiful no matter what, Linds."

"My prom's ruined," she moaned. "This really isn't how my prom was supposed to turn out. How about your date? Shouldn't you be inside dancing with her?" she tried to keep the jealous tone out of her voice, even though she knew she _is _jealous because her brother got to experince the perfect prom night, while she didn't.

"You're my sister. I'll always be there," Logan put an arm around her for a side-hug. Lindy nuzzled into his chest, tucked up underneath his own body. It felt so different when the sentence came out of her brother's goofy mouth. "I need to know if you're alright." Lindy choked back another sob, and her eyes sting in hurt. He pulled away and tilted her chin up again with a hand, the other putting her hair back in its place. Strathgtening her blond locks while she sighed sorrowfully underneath his touch. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, his face so serious and full of concern.

"Thanks Logan," she whispered, and she managed to smile for him. He nodded quietly and settled down next to her again, his arm gripping her waist tightly while the other hand grabbed her hand, making soft imaginary circles with his thumb, making her slightly lightheaded. She felt better. "I barely have any fun now. I don't even have my dance yet," she murmured. Logan was quiet, but she wasn't complaining. Just him by her side was fine enough for her. No need for words. Logan pulled away again, and hauled himself to his feet, before taking out his hand.

Lindy looked up, the confusion clear in her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"May I have this dance?" he was smiling, and she couldn't help but giggle over his politeness.

"What?" she smiled tearfully.

"I figure since you don't have your dance yet, maybe you want to dance with me?" he asked awkwardly.

She grinned at him for a moment, and grasped his hand, before standing up on her feet. "But I look horrible." She stated. He chuckled, and squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"You look beautiful. Tears or no tears," he reassured her, and she smiled.

"Thanks." She replied quietly. A slow song started to play inside, and he put his hand on her waist while hers rested on his shoulder.

"Just follow my lead," he steadied. They began to dance – not too graceful she noted, but it was amazing. He twirled her and she giggled as her blond locks flew to random directions and then she shrieked when he dipped her surprisingly but he caught her anyway. Her smile was so wide when they stopped dancing, trying to catch their breath even though it didn't make sense because _hellooo_ they were slow-dancing and not breakdancing, but all she can think about was that how it didn't even matter this wasn't how her prom was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to be dancing with her own brother at prom for goodness sake!

But she was having so much fun right now, and so did Logan, when you look at the way he grinned and out of breath, and sweaty right now. "Thank you Logan, again," she laughed at him, smiling at her brother warmly. He smiled back, affection clear in his eyes, and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist while his instinctively went to her shoulders. "Thank you for always having my back, even at a special occasion like this. And I'm sorry I messed up your prom," she said apologetically.

Logan shrugged, and tucked her head under his own chin. "I'd rather spend my prom with one of my favourite person in the world." He said.

She wasn't going to tear up hearing Logan's speech. No. That would be like killing yourself. Instead she swat him jokingly on the arm before going on tippy toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He pressed his own to her hair, temple and forehead – his silent way of saying 'you're welcome.'.

"Just know that I will always love you and I will always have your back," he murmured. She nodded against his head.

"And you'll always have my back too," she muttered back at him, and her heart was beating a mile a minute and her stomach were fuzzing with warmness and bubbling in excitement, no matter how odd this all felt. She loosened herself so she were able to look at him in the eyes. Logan smiled at her. "And I will always love you too."

They were both grinning ear-to-ear to each other, and Logan finally grabbed her hand again, ready for another dance.

She didn't need a prince after all. Or a knight in shining armour.

All she needed was her brother in jeans and a black tux after all.

* * *

_A/N: I've always loved Lindy and Logan. I wanted a big brother who can be my bestfriend at the same time, and not just annoy me everytime (even though clearly Logan does so to Lindy, but they have their moments), and comfort me when I feel bad (and not tease me about it). _

_And so this happens. Yeah, enjoy it while you can, and don't forget to hit the favourite/follow button on top or the little review button below. You can also follow my twitter: laursgogurt_

_Ily, _

_Laursgogurt_


End file.
